No Matter the Cost
by Brer Fox
Summary: Mildly Slashy. Otto disappeared from the Space Station, and Larry and Tuddrussel find that it's their mission to go back in time and find him. Enforce the Past to Protect the Future No matter the cost.


Author's Note: Random, has nothing to do with my other TS fic, Stonewalled. It's serious, but has funny bits too, hope you all like it!

Time Squad does not belong to me; all rights go to David Wasson and Cartoon Network.

--

**No Matter the Cost**

--

Buck Tuddrussel yawned loudly, scratching his chin and blinking dazedly. He crawled out of bed, stumbling slightly to stand, stretching his back and shoulders, twisting his neck with loud cracks and pops. Another good nights rest, he thought, wriggling his toes in his red footie pajamas. He ambled out of the room, off to wage war on gingivitis, taking no notice that the small figure that should have been residing in the other bed was gone.

--

Eggs sizzled, bacon keening with pops and other noises. Larry 3000 expertly flipped a pancake into the air, to land with perfection onto a waiting plate already piled high with others. The robot grinned. How he enjoyed cooking, it truly surpassed other things to do in the home. Although, decorative gardening _was_ quite nice too. Tuddrussel and Otto ought to be up and about soon, just in time for the delicious feast that Larry had prepared them.

'_Though"_ The robot narrowed his blue eyes _"I am sure only _one_ of them will actually be appreciative…"_ He unwittingly placed his hands on his small hips, thinking of Tuddrussel. That dimwitted, uncaring… Oh, he could think of a slew of words to describe that man! And most of them weren't very nice! But he was already well aware that most of his feelings of dislike towards the time cop were to suppress and cover truer, more… _affectionate_ feelings. Feelings that would never see the light of day, Larry thought with a smirk. That was his secret alone.

Speaking of… Larry turned to see Tuddrussel slowly amble into the kitchen, his uniform already on, and mumbling something about 'coffee' as he sat at the table, propping his feet up lazily.

"Tea is really so much better" Larry chided, swatting the others feet from the surface as he placed a hot mug in front of him. "But _if_ you insist…" Larry looked around, staring at the doorway, to move his cyan gaze to the seat that their young ward usually occupied.

"Tuddrussel, where is Otto? He usually comes in right after you" Larry frowned. Tuddrussel gulped his coffee before also looking around.

"Yeah, weird. Maybe he's tired today, let 'em sleep a little while longer" His goggled gaze swept over the table. "And where's the food, tin can?" He grumbled, drinking more of the steaming brown liquid. Larry narrowed his eyes, questioning again how it was he could _ever_ feel anything but hatred for this brute.

"Oh hold your horses, you oaf!" He snapped before clanking to the kitchen counter, balancing several plates, each stacked high with various assortments of breakfast foods. He placed them in the center of the table before setting a clean dish in front of Tuddrussel.

"Now don't eat all of that! Leave some for Otto when he wakes up!" He warned, in vain, for Tuddrussel was already noisily stuffing his face with all of Larry's hard work.

"_No respect, no respect…"_

--

Tuddrussel propped his feet on the table again. Belching loudly after eating more than his fill, he left only a few scraps for Otto. Larry grimaced, staring at the man, with his hands placed haughtily on his hips.

"I told you! Leave some for Otto, I said! But no! You never, ever listen to me!" Larry clenched his small fists. "And such horrible manners!"

Tuddrussel grit his teeth. "Oh shut up, rust-butt! Go… clean house or something!" Larry huffed angrily, but let it go, stalking away. Stupid brute!

The robot set about dusting, sweeping from place to place in the space station, pausing before entering Tuddrussel's room that he shared with Otto. He wondered if the boy was still asleep. It was awfully late in the morning… Otto never slept this late. He couldn't grasp why, but he felt a sudden rush of anxiety, that something simply was not right.

"_How foolish of me…" _He thought, but the feeling still lingered. Curiosity took the best of him and he cracked the door open quietly, hoping not to disturb the boy if he was in fact, still asleep. Pushing the door open further, the room still lay dark.

"Otto?" Larry called out quietly, looking about. "Otto, are you awake yet? I'm coming in" He stepped into the room, pink feather duster in hand. "I'm going to turn on the light" He called out again, before flipping the switch.

The feather duster slipped from his metal fingertips, clattering to the floor. Otto's bed was empty, slightly messy, but very empty.

"Otto!" Larry raced into the room, yanking the covers back. The young boy was nowhere to be found. He dropped to his knees to look under the bed. Not there either. "Otto, where are you?!" Larry called, looking frantically around.

"What in tarnation are you yellin' about, robot?" Tuddrussel came dashing into the room, his phaser drawn, as he looked wildly about.

Larry sprinted towards the large officer, wrapping his arms around the others waist, crying out "Otto! He's gone!" His voice was muffled as his face was buried in the others stomach. Tuddrussel was completely taken aback, and he nearly dropped his gun. He didn't know which shocked him more, Larry's sudden hug or his cried outburst.

"Otto, he's what?!"

Larry squeezed harder. "He's gone, oh Tuddrussel we have to find him, he could be anywhere! What if he fell out of the space hatch?!" Larry wailed, clinging to the others waist. Tuddrussel held his arms out from his sides nervously, very unsure of what to do. He could deal with any sort of crime, violation of the law, but… this?

He cautiously lowered his arms, lightly patting the robot. "Uh, it's okay, Lar, we'll find him, I promise…" he said calmly. But his mind began to race. Where had Otto gone? And why would he leave? Other such thoughts tumbled through his mind, but he tried his best to comfort the frantic former diplomat as best as he could.

"Really, Lar, we'll find him, it'll be okay… It's alright…" Larry sniffled as he pulled back from the officer.

"T-thank you, Tuddrussel… Oh, I hope we find him…" He pulled away completely; feeling embarrassed that he'd so blatantly acted on his true feelings, but found he didn't really care.

"It's go time! Let's find Otto!" Tuddrussel grinned, trying to pep talk Larry, who wanly smiled in return.

"Yes, let's find Otto"

--

Several hours and no results later, both Time Squad members sat wearily on the couch in the living room.

"Did you check the bathroom…?" Tuddrussel groaned.

"Yes… Did you check the Prison cellar…?" Tuddrussel nodded before tilting his head back to rest against the couch. Larry lowered his face into his hands and sobbed.

"We'll never find him!!" Larry screeched, hunched over. Tuddrussel moved clumsily closer to the robot. "Yes we will… He's fine, I'll bet, probably just screwing with us" It seemed very out of Otto's character to do something like that, but Tuddrussel supposed if he _was_ screwing with them, he'd have to lay the kid a hard one for causing them so much trouble and Larry so much grief.

It was then that the alarm went off, blaring all throughout the Space Station. Larry groaned.

"Nooo… We can't go on a mission with Otto missing…" He slumped further. But Tuddrussel brightened.

"Otto would never want to miss a mission! I bet he'll show up now!" He leapt to his feet, grinning. Larry frowned, looking uncertain.

"It's unlike Otto to hide from-"He was cut off as Tuddrussel grabbed his forearm, yanking him to stand before half-dragging the robot to the control room.

They looked around expectantly for a moment, leaving the alarm going.

Otto didn't show up.

Larry sighed, dropping into the computer chair and aimlessly rapping a few keys to bring up their new mission.

"1136, Dogwood Drive" Larry murmured, staring at the screen "Year, 1996" He frowned. That bad feeling he'd had earlier seemed to be returning.

"It looks like we'll just have to go without him…" Tuddrussel said, looking around sadly. Well, if Otto was hiding from them this would teach him a lesson to not play pranks like this…

They moved to the transporter and Larry sighed again before punching a few buttons on a panel on his forearm. Larry and Tuddrussel disappeared.

--

With a large scorch mark on the ground, the two appeared on a very picturesque lane. Enormous houses were lined, spread far apart, to ensure privacy. They all had a lovely Victorian feel to them, and appeared to be rather old. Larry would've beamed over them if he weren't at a complete loss because of Otto. He doubted they'd even be able to figure out what to do without the boy; he truly spoiled them when it came to work.

Tuddrussel was uncommonly quiet as they stood, masked in the shade of the Dogwood trees the Drive was undoubtedly named for, and they barely moved, taking in their surroundings. Rolling hills, every beautiful shade of green you could imagine. The pale azure of the sky complimented the countryside beautifully. It was truly a day to behold, and Larry found it a pity Otto wasn't here to enjoy it. Young boys needed fresh air and scenery like this, rather than being cooped up in stuffy space stations. It was then that they saw her.

A lovely woman, who wore a pale green sundress, stepped out of the nearest house. Her hair was crimson, and fluttered lightly in a soft breeze, curls gently bouncing. She was pale, and very short.

A baby was in her arms.

A taller man came to join her, dressed lightly in denim shorts and a grey t-shirt. He had light brown hair, cut close to the scalp, and rather large coke-bottle glasses. He grinned; taking the baby from what was probably his wife, bouncing the infant into the air. Even from their place Tuddrussel and Larry could hear the child's giggles and coos. Larry clasped his hands together.

"That is so cute" He whispered, a smile crossing his face briefly, before settling back into a worried frown. Whatever did they need to do on such a lovely day on such a charming countryside?

Tuddrussel began to spring forward before Larry grabbed his muscled arms, digging his metal fingers in as hard as he could.

"No, Tuddrussel!" He hissed, trying his hardest to restrain the buff cop. "They probably have nothing to do with this mission anyways!" Tuddrussel glared at him, but stayed back. Instead, they watched the family. The father placed his child on the grass, who rolled about, giggling. The baby reached up to try and snatch its father's glasses, and missed. The red headed woman laughed merrily, wagging a finger at her son.

No, no, little man!" She giggled, flopping down on the turf next to her son.

Larry watched breathlessly. What a perfect family… Tuddrussel stared at them as well, as though mesmerized. He could remember similar days from his own childhood, and it took him back to a peaceful time on the plains of Texas, long before his days as a Time Squad officer.

The father sat and gazed lovingly at his wife and child, watching them play for a while before taking a small paperback from his pocket to read it as they laughed and cooed.

"Now, baby boy" Said the woman, grinning "It's story time!" The baby's giggle grew shrill, as if it already understood the meanings of those words. "Today's story is… Let's see… Ah yes! How about the story Paul Revere, who gallantly rode through Jamestown to warn the colonists that the British were coming?" She leaned close to her child, their noses touching.

"That sounds like a fun one to me!" The baby boy giggled and took a strand of its mother's hair in its tiny fingers, tugging gently. The woman smiled before lying on her back and placing her child on her chest.

"Alrighty Otto, here's how it all began-"

Larry felt his mouth stretch open widely, and his eyes grow as large as they could. The robot suddenly felt very cold inside, his arms falling to his sides.

Tuddrussel had a similar reaction, his mouth gaping. He may be dim at times, but this revelation had clearly not eluded him. He grasped the tree nearest them, staring at the family. The father read, the mother bouncing he child up and down, telling the story of Paul Revere.

"Did you know that Paul Revere was also a renowned silversmith?" They could hear her asking in the distance. The boy bobbed his head up and down, as if in comprehension. Larry shivered.

"Tuddrussel" he said, his voice coming out in a low hiss. "That… that couldn't be…" But the Time cop stared numbly on, as if in a trance.

The mission was clear now, glass cutting crystalline clear.

"Tuddrussel, I can't do this! I can't!" Larry clenched his hands into fists, staring at the family. He couldn't do that… never… He wouldn't!

Tuddrussel was perplexed. They had been sent to… to kill Otto's parents. He felt his stomach freeze, as if a ton of dry ice had been dropped into it. A pain wrought in his chest as well and he tried to ignore it.

"Tuddrussel, please, please, let's go back, get someone else to do it, please…" Larry begged the officer, grasping his forearm pleadingly. Tuddrussel stared numbly into the distance, feeling a tug-of-war inside. They had a mission to complete; they couldn't just leave it undone. If it went unchecked, they would never have Otto back, and… It dawned on him; that, because of Otto history may never be the same. Face it, he told himself. Without Otto, he and Larry were useless time cops.

"Settle down, Lar" He said through gritted teeth. "Look… contact…" He hated to ask it, but he couldn't think of anyone else. "Contact Sheila and XJ-R… maybe they can help us" He hated to have to ask his ex-wife for help, but… He wasn't even sure he could bring himself to do this. Larry sighed, his eyebrows turned sadly. He opened his forearm panel, pressed a few buttons and on a tiny screen, Sheila's face appeared.

"Ah, Larry 3000…" She paused. "And Officer Tuddrussel" She added curtly. Another pause, and she looked impatient. "What do you need?" XJ-R could be seen standing in the background. Larry tried to gather himself.

"Let me…" Tuddrussel stepped closer to Larry, his arm brushing the others metal frame.

"Sheila… I need a favor" With Larry's help, he briefly explained everything that had happened that day. When they reached the end of their story, the woman's look softened, a frown playing on her face.

"Oh…" She paused, looking grim, before bringing a hand up to swipe at her face.

"Look… I wish I could help you, I really do, but…" In the background, XJ-R was fending off lions as best as he could. "We're already on mission, and it doesn't look like it'll be over any time soon…" Larry turned his face away, wishing that he was capable of shedding tears. Tuddrussel stared at the small screen, feeling rage building that just as soon melted away. He couldn't blame her. The mission came first. Which was why he and Larry had to do what they had to do.

"Don't worry about it" He said, feeling slightly dead inside. Sheila truly looked upset.

"Buck… I'm sorry" She said, her voice thin. Tuddrussel grinned wryly.

"Ensuring the past to protect the future right?" He said, not looking forward to the coming hours. Sheila nodded, her mouth a grim line.

"Good luck, Buck, Larry…" She said, and the screen flickered into black. Larry closed the panel, stepping behind a tree to slide down into a sitting position, his knees drawn up. He had a set look upon his metal features.

"We have to do this… don't we…" He murmured, barely audible. Tuddrussel sat next to him, staring at roots in the ground.

"We do…" He said. They both tried their hardest to tune out the giggling and laughing of the family that played just yards away from them, so unknowing of their coming fate.

--

Dusk fell, the sun melting away into the emerald hills, the brief crescent of the moon appearing on the other side of the sky. A few lone stars twinkled dully in the waning light.

Tuddrussel and Larry had sat underneath the tree since their talk with Sheila several hours ago. Tuddrussel had moved to stretch a few times before sitting to join the robot once again, who didn't move from his position once. They spoke briefly of how to 'complete their mission'.

"The report said nothing of how they… died" Larry said, staring through the grass as though it didn't exist. Tuddrussel nodded blankly in agreement.

"Maybe something'll show up…" Tuddrussel muttered.

--

A few more hours passed, and dark had completely fallen. Tuddrussel and Larry both stood, stretching out their limbs from their long sit. Turning to face the house, the lights were all off, save for one dim light in the kitchen. A nightlight, it seemed, so it appeared no one was still awake.

They crept towards the house, to the amber glow of the small kitchen window. Larry felt increasingly uneasy, and Tuddrussel wished for this to be done and over with. As they moved forward, a movement in the kitchen caused the two to jump, lowering themselves to more stealthily cross the grassy area to the house.

Tuddrussel crouched in front of the window, practically on his knees, and Larry barely popped his head over the sill to watch. The father paced the inside of a country decorated kitchen, a cigarette bobbing from his mouth. He didn't appear to be perplexed; perhaps this was a nightly ritual.

Larry couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly.

"_Smoking…oh, how awful…"_ If he had a nose, it would have been perfectly wrinkled in disgust. In their modern time humans no longer regularly filtered their bodies with cancer causing nicotine, and if they did, the cure to cancer had been discovered centuries ago.

"Let's get back, Tuddrussel, suppose he sees us?" Larry whispered, drawing back. Tuddrussel followed. They were working uncharacteristically well together. Of course, under such circumstances…

They retreated a ways to the side of the house, so that they wouldn't be noticed. Both knew they were about to do the hardest thing they had ever done in their lives. Larry had considered contacting headquarters earlier, demanding that another Time Squad be sent out for this mission, but Tuddrussel had turned down that idea. They _had_ basically kidnapped Otto from his own time, which was very much against the rules. If they admitted that, then Otto would surely be taken away from them, and returned to his horrible life in the orphanage, the Home for Wayward Tots, and Larry couldn't stand the idea. Larry hung his head in his hands, hating himself for what they were about to do.

"It's okay, Larry…" Tuddrussel had his hand on the robots shoulder, and Larry nearly broke down, clinging to the other tightly for the second time that day, but restrained himself into silence. It felt less awkward than last time.

The window squeaked open behind them, and they jumped away from one another, two sets of eyes glued to the window. The man leaned out, his thick glasses missing, as he blew out one final puff of smoke.

"Well… What a nice night… But it's time for bed now, I reckon" The man said, a tinge of sleepiness in his voice. He hadn't even noticed the lit cigarette slip from his fingertips, and fall into the taller grass that lined the house.

Larry and Tuddrussel stared at the still lit cigarette, taking no notice of the creaking of the window as it swung shut again, and the man walked away, off to his bedroom, shared with a loving wife.

The cigarette.

The grass and its surroundings were still for a few minutes before a small curl of smoke rose up, and a faint light began to grow at the base of the house.

The two stared as the light grew larger, and with time, a tiny flame appeared, licking and darkening the wood siding of the house. They were transfixed, immobile.

When the flame really caught and began to spread up the wall, Larry nearly felt like rejoicing. They wouldn't have to be the cause of Otto's parent's deaths after all! But the prospect still unnerved him, and saddened him.

"Guess this is just the way things have to be…" Tuddrussel said, staring at the house, the smell of charred wood and smoke beginning to fill the air. They retreated back to their hideout in the small grove of Dogwood trees, and watched. It was like seeing a train wreck. So horrific that you wanted to turn your face away, but couldn't pry your eyes from it.

The flame grew larger and larger, and soon the left side of the house was engulfed, a dull roar clawing at the air. The houses were so spaciously scattered on this road that no one would probably notice till morning, when a house was suddenly missing from the landscape, only dark ashes remaining.

Tuddrussel felt like a stone. Watching the flames engulf the house fought everything he had ever known. He was an officer. Officers were meant to serve and protect, and sitting here watching this damn house burn didn't feel right at all. It tore at his every instinct, and sheer will kept him from leaping into action to save the occupants of the house. It was wrong…

"Tuddrussel, something's not right" Larry's voice rang out. The officer broke out of his reverie and stared at the house moodily.

"Looks like the place is burning down to me… what could _possibly_ be wrong?" He asked with unusual sarcasm, a deep frown on his face. This made him so angry…

"No, Tuddrussel, I don't hear any fire alarms or anything, something is _not_ right!" The robot suddenly jumped to his flared feet, an edge of anxiety in his voice.

"What, what is it?" Tuddrussel stood as well, glaring angrily at the burning house. Ash rained in the air, and fire now encased most of the dwelling.

"Tuddrussel! If the fire department isn't going to come, who's going to save Otto?!" Larry screamed, pointing at the house.

Tuddrussel stiffened, staring at the fire.

"_Oh Jesus…"_ The Officer broke into a run, heading for the house. He heard clanking footsteps behind him.

"No Tuddrussel! No! You can't go in, you'll be killed!" Larry's voice was shrill, and he lunged forward to grasp the others arm, digging his feet into the ground. "Stop, Tuddrussel!" He wailed, pulling the others thick arm as hard as he could.

Tuddrussel halted, before turning to glare fiercely at Larry.

"I _have_ to go in!" He snarled, pointing at the house with a shaky finger. "Who else is gonna save Otto?!"

Larry stared determinedly at the officer, standing as tall as he could.

"_I_ am" He said bravely. Tuddrussels mouth fell open as he stared at the robot. Had he lost his mind?

"Tuddrussel, you can't go in, the smoke would blind you, and you'd never see anything and then… and then…" Larry's voice was shaky, growing shrill with fear again. "I can't lose _both_ of you! I am a robot; I can handle the smoke and fire!" And with that, the robot turned and raced into the house, leaving Tuddrussel to stare after him, standing on the grass as he'd been told.

--

The inside of what had once been a beautiful home was now almost entirely blackened.

"Oh God, please don't let me be too late…" Larry prayed over and over as he stumbled through the house. He couldn't see terribly well, and time was running out. He nearly tripped over a flaming coffee table, the flame scorching his metal, turning the surface bright red for an instant before Larry yanked away and trudged on, ignoring the mar on his casing.

The screech of a baby's crying was all Larry needed to hear, and he jumped over a couch to an open doorway leading right off the living room. Larry was glad he was a robot, as he was sure the smoke would have been stinging the hell out of his eyes. Even so, he narrowed his round blue eyes, and dodged into the room.

Inside was a day bed, and curled up on it was Otto, who was wrapped protectively in the arms of his mother. The infant was screaming, and Larry moved towards the bed.

"Shhh…" Larry froze.

"Oh, my baby boy… Otto, everything will be alright…" Otto's mother looked wearily up, seeing Larry. He eyes were glazed and brimmed with red. She coughed weakly. She was clad in a lilac nightgown with ruffles on the sleeves. The dress was burned in a few places, and lightly smeared in black in others. Her feet were dirty with ash.

Larry still hadn't moved.

"Oh, Otto…" Her arms were growing weak around her child, and the tiny Otto Osworth slipped out of her grasp slightly. She struggled to draw him closer, to place a light kiss on the baby's cheek. Her eyes feel closed before cracking open to stare at Larry again.

"Please… please take my baby…" Her voice was thin, so thin. Larry moved slowly forward to gently remove the infant from his mothers grasp. Her hand lingered on Larry's arm, and she stared deeply into the robots cyan eyes.

She said nothing as her hand slipped down to rest at her side. Her gaze soon grew affixed, and Larry turned away, clutching Otto closely to him, cringing.

"I'm so sorry, Otto…"

--

Larry emerged from the house a moment later, to see Tuddrussel still standing where he'd left him. A grin broke on the officer's face, and he dashed forward to look at the baby.

"Looks a lot like his parents" He poked lightly at the baby's forehead, causing the child to giggle before coughing. Larry pitied the child, but knew this was for the best.

Larry carried Otto back to he and Tuddrussel's hiding place from earlier, setting the baby on the ground, sitting beside him, with the officer at his other side. The fire still roared behind them, and they ignored it to the best of their ability.

Larry and Tuddrussel played with the infant until dawn. They bounced him up and down on Tuddrussels knee, playing peek-a-boo, and when Otto grew sleepy, Larry cradled him and sang a soft lullaby as the boy took a nap.

As the sun began to rise, Larry, still holding the dozing infant, stood and turned to the house, with Tuddrussel accompanying him. The house was still flaming, though most of the structure had diminished. It was a disheartening sight. Neither cop nor robot wanted to leave Otto on grass in the backyard, safe from the fire, but noticeable when help finally arrived. In fact, the dull screeching of sirens could already be heard.

"Maybe we should just keep him…" Tuddrussel stared at the baby, smiling. But Larry frowned.

"We can't… it would totally mess up time. Besides, if this was done right, he'll be home when we get there" Larry wanted to keep the child too, but knew it was an impossibility. "Remember. We're ensuring the past-"

"-to protect the future, yeah, I know…" Tuddrussel said gruffly. Surprising Larry, he took the child from the robots arms, cradling Otto close to his chest.

"You just wait, sidekick boy… We are gonna have so many adventures together" The baby stirred, cuddling closer to Tuddrussels muscled arm. Larry gazed at them, wishing to capture this moment forever, but his memory would simply have to do.

"Let's go, Tuddrussel… The fire department should be here any minute" Larry said, gently taking Otto back into his arms. The two trudged forward into the grassy yard, and stood for a moment.

"Hang tight kid, we'll be around to rescue ya in a few years!" Tuddrussel said, running a large finger down the infant's cheek. "Be sure to kick that mean Sister What's-Her-Name in the shin!" Larry chuckled, turning his blue eyes on the child. He knew he'd be okay, but…

"Oh Otto… Do as best as you can in the Orphanage… I know it won't be easy, but…" The robot smiled as the infant opened its wide eyes at them and cooed.

Larry set Otto on the ground, just as they heard the crunch of Fire trucks pulling into the driveway. He and Tuddrussel stepped back a few feet from the infant and gave him one last look.

"Bye Otto!" Tuddrussel waved merrily.

"Farewell, Otto…" Larry sighed with a smile, before opening the panel on his arm and pressing a few buttons.

The two disappeared, leaving a scorch mark on the ground, just as a trio of firefighters came around the back, pointing at the baby and rejoicing that it had survived.

--

"Tuddrussel, _please_ remove you feet from the table" Larry stared down the officer, holding a cup on coffee in one hand, the other resting on his hip. He complied, lowering his large feet to the floor, and taking the mug in hand to greedily suck down the rejuvenating liquid.

Larry returned to his stove. Bacon sizzled on a griddle, and eggs cooked away in a pan. The robot flipped a pancake into the air before placing it neatly atop a stack of several others. He quickly busied himself setting plates at the table before bringing everything over – Pancakes, sausages, bacon, biscuits, toast, eggs, and an enormous omelet topped with pepper and spinach. More than enough for them.

Otto Osworth stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Larry and Tuddrussel looked up, both smiling broadly. Otto stared at them in confusion before tucking into his breakfast.

"This tastes great, Larry!" He said after a mouthful, forking up more of the omelet.

"Why thank you, Otto" Larry smiled, before turning a fierce gaze on Officer Tuddrussel, who said nothing as he noisily shoveled food into his mouth as if it'd all disappear from existence tomorrow.

"_Of course…"_

"Mrrmf, yuh, thanks, Lar" Larry did a double take at the cop before spinning around to cover a grin on his face. Ha ha, he _knew_ it.

"So what are we gonna do today, guys?" Otto piped up, after finishing half of his meal. Tuddrussel grinned.

"Got a special mission today, Otto!" The young boy perked up, and Larry smiled.

"Yes Otto, how would you like to go back in time to see Paul Reveres ride? It's already been fixed, all we have to do is watch" Larry said. Otto's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"You mean it? Oh man, that's so cool!" Larry and Tuddrussel smiled at Otto again.

"Yeah, we thought you might like that" Tuddrussel clapped the boy on his shoulder before standing up.

"It's go time!"

--

End Notes: Whew! I wrote all that in one sitting! I should have retired hours ago, but… Well, I had a strong urge to write this! I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
